Steel Magus Dessit
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830288 |idalt = 830288 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8311 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105 |normal_distribute = 4, 5, 7, 5, 7, 4, 5, 7, 4, 8, 12, 13, 11, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105 |bb_distribute = 2, 3, 4, 7, 3, 4, 7, 3, 4, 7, 4, 8, 12, 13, 11, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 4, 6, 2, 3, 4, 6, 2, 3, 4, 6, 3, 7, 11, 12, 10, 7, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 6, 2, 3, 3, 6, 2, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 6, 10, 11, 9, 6, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Dessit's heart sank as she reviewed the news from the surface. It was clear that wreckage belonged to the Vardket's ancient enemy, and that meant only one thing: the war that they were uplifted for would soon come to Orebus. She immediately ordered the Forshu to begin planning for the inevitable assault as she busied herself with reactivating as many of the planet's defensive networks as she could lay her hands on. She hated having to interact with the other commanders --the wounds of their defeat still weighing heavily on her heart--but she knew that she had to swallow her pride in light of the bigger picture. Soon, the other family-factions would find their own efforts being mysteriously aided at the most opportune times, Dessit's assistance hidden behind layers of machinery and obfuscation. After several months, the all-too-familiar klaxon of their deep-space sensors began to ring in alarm, and their screens were quickly filled by the chaotic swarms of their enemy's space craft. As the battle raged above, it was clear that the defenders were going to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers that their enemies had brought with them. Dessit immediately gave the order for the Forshu to deploy, and their behemoths seemed to turn the tide of battle. But a golden sarcophagus-flagship began to descend from the heavens, the land rendered silent as a terrible heat began to make itself felt... |summon = Okay. Deep breaths. O-Oh! Hi! Is this thing on? O-Oh...sorry. Sorry! |fusion = Look, that was r-really n-nice... But please don't look at me like that! You're making me nervous! |evolution = My drill will pierce anyone who opposes us! Even if they come from heaven itself! |hp_base = 5803 |atk_base = 2475 |def_base = 2356 |rec_base = 2037 |hp_lord = 8290 |atk_lord = 3535 |def_lord = 3365 |rec_lord = 2910 |hp_anima = 9407 |rec_anima = 2612 |atk_breaker = 3833 |def_breaker = 3067 |def_guardian = 3663 |rec_guardian = 2761 |def_oracle = 3216 |rec_oracle = 3357 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Omniscient Perception |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rate, boosts Atk & Def relative to remaining HP |lsnote = 150% Crit, 30% drop rate & 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Whirlwind Spearhead |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Earth types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts Earth types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = 60% Crit, 130% parameter boost for Earth types, 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage & 20% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Obstacle-Breaking Thrust |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Earth types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts Earth types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 130% parameter boost for Earth types, 80% Def to Atk, fills 400 OD, 40% drop rate & adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Universe-Shattering Drill |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk, fills 800 OD, adds +3 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total) & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Ascended Mind Palace |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Earth types, 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is over 50%, adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 50% boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, raises normal hit amount & boosts Earth elemental damage for all allies in Guild Raid |esnote = 3500 HP barrier Guild Raid Only: Adds +1 hit to each hit count & 25% elemental damage |evofrom = 830287 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 5 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably raises own normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's boosts Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost. 90% Def to Atk total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances hit count and damage of UBB's hugely raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1 hit & +30% damage. Adds +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +150% damage) total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill4_4_note = +10% boost. 140% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Earth & Thunder damage reduction for 2 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 15% reduction |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Heals 3000-3500 + 10% Rec |omniskill4_7_sp = 35 |omniskill4_7_desc = Allows SBB's buff effects to last for additional turn |omniskill4_7_note = |notes = *Dessit's alternate artwork is a reward for the top 10 guilds of Guild Raid Season 4. **On July 18, 2018, it became permanently available in the Guild Relic Bazaar for 16,000 Guild Relics. |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Dessit2 }}